


i love to hold you close, tonight and always

by cherrykirsch



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Blushing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Groping, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrykirsch/pseuds/cherrykirsch
Summary: Akira is charming and Haru always has a surprise up her sleeve.





	i love to hold you close, tonight and always

**Author's Note:**

> take this self-indulgent sin you lovelies. (time to dig myself into the haru/akira hole)

Akira doesn't know why Haru told him to meet at her house. He had to check the texts she sent him about five times just to make sure that he absolutely had the location right.   
  
Mostly, he's just confused; Haru doesn't normally choose her house as a place to hang out, or the perfect place for a date. Every second Saturday, without fail, she picks out the cutest teashop and Akira takes her there and pays.  Those days are filled with sweet cakes and coffee-tasting kisses shared behind closed doors. And Akira loves those days.   
  
He knocks on the door and turns away to glance down at his phone.   
  
A pair of arms clad in pink and white wrap around his abdomen and he smiles before he turns back, looking down to gaze at Haru, who smiles happily up at him and blinks her doe-like brown eyes.   
  
"Hey there," she says, and it sounds so soft and cute that he thinks his heart is going to melt. "You came."   
  
Akira turns in her grip, reaching down to cup her face in his hands as she leans into his touch. "Of course I did." He says, and she smiles wider. " You're my girl."   
  
"And you're my boy." She says.   
  
All it takes for Akira too lean down and capture Haru's lips with a kiss is for her to stare expectantly at him— like she wants to ask but is afraid to, and he wishes he could erase all her self doubt with a click of his fingers   
  
When he leans back she hums happily, her eyes still closed softly, and leans forward to bury her face in his chest. He chuckles and lifts a hand to stroke her hair; it is soft and fluffy, curly and a little bit frizzy, and Akira loves it so. How it feels beneath his fingers, and how Haru makes happy noises when he pets it.   
  
"You're so cute," Akira tells her and Haru makes a noise that sounds like a coo, muffled by his shirt. "It's true."   
  
Haru draws back to pout at him, and Akira feels like he's been in shot in the heart with an arrow— God, it has to be illegal to be that cute.    
  
"Stop it," Haru pouts, removing her arms from Akira to press her hands to her cheeks. "You're gonna make me blush."   
  
Recovering, Akira reaches up to peel her hands from her face, leaning in to place a kiss on one of her cheeks. "Good." He murmurs against her soft skin. "That was the point."   
  
He presses another kiss to Haru's forehead and, blushing, she pouts again, taking his hand in hers to pull him into her house. "Just get inside, you," she says, and her voice is teasing and light hearted. "Out making a scene. Casting trouble."   
  
Akira chuckles again as Haru guides him from the foyer up to the staircase.    
  
"Is it a crime to love my girlfriend?" He asks and Haru is so shocked at the blatant statement that she makes the sound of a surprised rabbit and loses her footing so bad Akira has to steady her. "If so; guilty as charged."   
  
"Of course you are," Haru says, a pink flush dusting her cheeks. "You always sweeten me up with love."   
  
Akira squeezes her hand. "Because I know you have a sweet tooth."   
  
Haru swats him on the shoulder. "Stop it," she tells him, but it sounds half-hearted and teasing. "You're too charming."   
  
Akira stops in his tracks and tugs Haru back when she continues forward, moving his hand from hers to rest on her hip, the other cupping her cheek as he tilts it up so she gazes into his eyes.   
  
Her cheeks are flushed and she looks so damned adorable that Akira just wants to eat her up.   
  
Leaning so close that his breath ghosts over her lips and her eyes flutter half-shut instinctively he says, "What is a Phantom Thief without his charm?"   
  
Haru just hums quietly and leans up to his face, waiting for him to close the distance between them. "He is nothing." She says quietly. "But you, you Kurusu… you are something."   
  
The word 'something' stirs a feeling deep inside him that he can't quite place. It lights every nerve end on fire; opens him up only to her, only for her; makes him want to do nothing but kiss her until they're both breathless and then some.   
  
"God," he says, and it's a groaning breath of air that escapes his lips. "I hope so."    
  
And her lips parting for him at the sound of his voice is all the encouragement he needs to close the infinitely small distance between them.   
  
The kiss is electric, and his fingertips thrum with it on her hips. He feels dizzy and grounded at the same time and wants nothing more than to find something solid to press her up against, so he can steady himself and press himself fully against her.   
  
It is then that Haru pulls back, her eyes glazed and her lips pink as she takes Akira's hand again and leads him towards her bedroom. She opens the door, and he steps in before her, kissing her once more against the door after she had closed it.   
  
Akira is surprised to see that her room is exactly how he had pictured it: pink walls, gossomer white curtains, and a bed that the end of is laden with plushies and soft pillows. The rest of the space of the room is occupied by a desk, a large bookshelf and a love seat near the window.   
  
"What is it?" Haru asks after a moment of his silence. "Is it… too girly?" She questions tentatively and Akira is quick to shake his head.   
  
"No," he assures her. "It just… suits you." He says finally.   
  
Haru lifts a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Is that so?" She asks.   
  
Akira strides over to her bed and sits down in the middle of it, reaching to the end to pick a stuff toy off of the giant pile. The toy he picks out is a fluffy Calico cat plush, and he grins as he holds it up to her.   
  
"See?" He points out as he waves it's paws at her. "It suits you. If you were an animal, you'd either be a Calico cat or a bunny." He tells her.   
  
Haru joins him on the bed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Really?" She asks.   
  
"Yeah," Akira says. "To me you're just like a small, soft animal."   
  
"Not quite." Haru says with a smile.   
  
"No," Akira agrees, looking down at her with a smile. "But you are to me."   
  
Haru presses her hands to her cheeks. "Stop!" She says, and it's a whiny kind of sing-song voice that makes her sound adorable.   
  
"My kitten," Akira says and Haru squeaks and hides behind her hands. He nudges her face with the toy as an encouragement to come out. "My duckie. My bunny."   
  
"Akira, stop!" She giggles, and Akira nudges her again with the toy, she just peeks at him from behind her fingers.   
  
"Come on, baby," He croons and Haru squeaks again, her cheeks turning pink. "Baby girl, come on, I wanna see your cute face."   
  
Slowly, Haru drops her hands to rest them on her chest, over her heart, and Akira smiles, leans towards her to nuzzle against her, leaving small, warm kisses on her cheek.   
  
"There we go," He says against her skin. "There's my girl." His lips move from her cheek up to her forehead, and he plants a kiss there, his lips lingering on her skin. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Haru replies, and it’s soft and whispered against him. “So much.”

Akira opens his arms for her and she leans into them, wrapping her arms around him when he cradles her gently, pressing a kiss to her hairline. He plays with her hair and thinks, fleetingly, about what it took them to get here, about how they got their beginnings in the moment they shared before Sae’s palace and how they kissed on the rooftop of the school.

They were heartbroken when Akira had to leave, but now, almost two years later, Akira was attending a university in Tokyo and Haru was well on her way to her dream.

Akira falls back against the bed, bringing Haru down with him, as he hugs her close, burying his nose into the curls of her hair. She giggles and presses a kiss to his jaw, shuffling up so that her face is level with his before she pokes his cheek.

“What are you thinking about?” She asks, smiling.

Akira smiles back down at her, catches her hand and interlocks their fingers. “You.” He says and her cheeks flush red. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Sap.” Haru tells him, and as his smile widens his cheeks dimple. “Just kiss me already.”

“As her ladyship commands,” Akira says and Haru flushes pink as he leans up on his elbow over her and presses his lips softly against hers.

This kiss isn’t as frantic as the one they shared in the hallway. It is soft, unhurried, and Haru hums quietly beneath him as she reaches up to wrap her arms around Akira’s neck and tug him closer to her. Her hand tangles in his hair just to fiddle with the raven strands in a way that’s very comforting and makes him feel completely at ease.  Haru breaks apart to suck in a deep breath and Akira nudges her cheek with his nose, planting a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She smiles and presses her lips against his again, until they’re interminitedly kissing slowly and breaking apart to breathe, just basking in the feeling of the other’s presence.

The next time they break apart Haru reaches up to cup his face gently, pushing his hair back from his face as she smiles up at him.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Akira asks her softly.

Haru strokes his cheek gently with her thumb. “You.” She says and Akira chuckles. “You’re so handsome.”

“Copying my lines.” Akira says with a teasing shakes of his head. “What a thief; you stole my heart.”

“And you stole mine.” Haru replies, leaning up to kiss Akira’s jaw. “You’re so handsome you get away with it. With that smile, and your curly hair, and your charming way with words.”

“Is that so?” Akira asks and Haru smiles. “I can say anything I want and get away with it?”

Haru giggles, nodding. “Within reason.” She tells him.

Akira grins mischievously and leans in before Haru can protest to whisper into her ear. “Haru… I want you.” It’s a breathless moan into her ear and she whimpers quietly, her stomach squeezing and her cheeks flushing red. His hand reaches for her, squeezes at her hip. 

“Akira…” Haru whimpers, and her hands drop from his face to clutch at the front of his t-shirt, dragging him closer to her, though he leans away when she tries desperately to kiss him. “Please…” She says and Akira grins in a way that makes her feel hot.

“That begging is just too pretty.” He says before he reorganizes them both on the bed, shuffling them both until they’re lying properly on the length of it. “And you look like a treat underneath me, princess.” He continues, tilting her head to press a kiss to her jaw.

Haru squirms and grips harder at the front of his shirt, her face flushed. “Don’t tease…” She tells him softly. “It’s… unfair…”

Akira shakes his head and dips it low to kiss her neck, smiling against her skin when she lets out a whiny breath and pulls him closer to her. “But you’re too cute.” He says against her before he pulls back and tugs her legs apart, allowing her to wrap them around his waist as he squeezes her thigh. “So maybe I’ll be nice.”

Before Haru can speak, Akira captures her lips with an electric kiss and she whimpers into it. He’s glad for the bed beneath him, cushioning both himself and Haru and keeping them grounded, lost in each other. Her hands are wandering, up her tight-covered thighs and then up her skirt, over her stomach, under her shirt so he can feel the rise and fall of her chest. He is about to pull back, lift her shirt up so he can get a good look at the soft expanse of her skin and the curve of her breasts before he is forced backwards with a harsh push to the middle of his chest. He falls back to the bed, winded and Haru straddles his waist, grins at him from atop his pelvis and he feels his cheeks flush and is very aware that Haru is sitting over his dick.

“My turn now,” She says, and it stirs something deep within Akira as he realizes that she’s wearing the exact expression she has when they’re fighting shadows. She lifts her hands and runs them slowly down Akira’s chest and he quivers beneath her like a leaf in the wind. He goes to place his hands on her waist but she swats them away. “Uh-uh. No touching. Be good now.”

Akira strains to keep his hands at his sides as Haru finally moves against him, dragging a strangled moan from his lips with the movement of her hips. Haru grins. “That’s good.” She says, leaning forward to press a searing kiss against the column of his neck. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

Haru looks a treat above him in her black pleated skirt, pink crop top and white thigh high socks. He wants nothing more than to reach out and tug on the little pink ribbons on the socks, but he’s nothing if not a man of his words; unspoken or not. He follows the rules.

She moves again and the moment he groans out, his trousers growing uncomfortably tight, he realises that having Haru above him, moving on top of him like that, is pure torture. And it only increases as it goes on.

“Want a treat?” She asks, and Akira can only watch as she plays with the hem of her crop top before she hikes it up above her chest to reveal her bra. 

It is simple and pink, and Akira wants to hook his fingers in the hem of her skirt, pull it away from the curves of her hips so he can see if she’s wearing matching panties. But he keeps his hands to himself. Like he’s been told.  
So he watches as Haru trails her hands up her torso to rest over her bra, stares as she hooks her fingers in the cups and pulls them down so he can get an eyeful. Haru smirks down at him, gorgeous and oh-so-tempting, and watches as she pulls the cups of her bra back up and leans down to pat his cheek.

“Good boy.” Haru says.

The last tether of his self control snaps. 

Akira launches forwards, cushioning Haru’s head with his hand before he finds her wrists and pins then down above her head. Her eyes are hazy with shock and he grins down at her, nips gently at the curve of her jaw and grinds into that sweet place between her legs.

Sometimes, rules were meant to be broken.

“Not good.” Akira murmurs against her skin and Haru whimpers so sweetly it’s music to his ears. “Not a boy. Take responsibility.”

“Okay,” Haru whispers. “You want me, right?”

Akira smirks. “That's not even a question, sweetheart.”

Haru arches her back, pressing her chest against Akira’s as she curls herself closer against him. “In that case; take me any way you like.” She tells him, her voice teasing, even from beneath him-- and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He covers her lips with his own and when he leans back, breathless, she murmurs, “I love you.”

And it is tender and warm, and everything that makes them secure that his next kiss is soft, a promising of a thousand things.

“I love you too.” He says, and he means it with every fibre of his being and every breath that passes his lips.She is his moon and stars and he’d give her the world if she asked. 

He loves her, honestly, truthfully, lawfully.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [ cherry-kirsch ](https://cherry-kirsch.tumblr.com) || twitter: [ cherriwrites ](https://twitter.com/cherriwrites)


End file.
